Assisted reproductive technology (ART) techniques such as in vitro fertilisation are well known. These ART techniques generally require a step of controlled ovarian stimulation (COS), in which a cohort of around 7 to 17 follicles is stimulated to full maturity. Standard COS regimens include administration of gonadotrophins, such as follicle stimulating hormone (FSH) alone or in combination with luteinising hormone (LH) activity to stimulate follicular development, normally with administration of a GnRH analogue prior to and/or during stimulation to prevent premature LH surge. The pharmaceutical compositions generally used for COS include recombinant follicle stimulating hormone (FSH), urinary derived FSH, recombinant FSH+LH preparations, and urinary derived menotrophin [human menopausal gonadotrophin (hMG)] and highly purified human menopausal gonadotrophin (HP-hMG).
Recombinant and urinary FSH preparations include only FSH. HMG and HP-hMG preparations contain FSH and luteinising hormone (LH) activity. The LH activity can originate from LH or human chorionic gonadotropin, hCG, depending on the specific hMG preparation. For example, 75 IU of the HP-hMG preparation MENOPUR® corresponds to approximately 10 IU hCG with respect to LH-activity.